Black Sheep
by 13itterSweet Fate
Summary: AU/ A teacher's first day of school always contains a bittersweet surprise. Especially when her student insists on playing the game she unintentionally started. One-shot. R


Greetings all!

This is AU and a rushed piece of writing, so go easy on the grammar.

Ryoma may be OOC here.

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

**

* * *

**

She felt sweat trickle on her forehead as she backed towards the wall, her breathing heavy due to running. The guy wasn't stopping, his amber eyes fixed on her. The distance between them is getting smaller when she felt the need to scream. He's only a few more inches away now. Sakuno closed her eyes, preparing for the impact, which didn't come.

Silence.

"You dropped this."

Sakuno opened her eyes, and found _her_ bracelet in the guy's hand. She didn't even know she had dropped it. She just stood there in awe, flabbergasted at her own thoughts.

"You're Welcome." said _he_. He didn't even wait for everything to sink in. With that he walked off, leaving Sakuno to relish every moment of her embarrassment.

* * *

"Good Morning Everyone, My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki, your homeroom teacher." Sakuno smiled eyeing the high school students. She was nervous; it was her first day after all. Adding the fact that her students were only a few years younger than she was, she felt giddy and _a bit _intimidated. But her good mind would not let it show. She was determined that yesterday's dilemma will not happen again. Dear no, she had worked hard on her personality and attitude so as to act dignified on this day, and for the rest of her career.

When she checked the day's attendance, she found that a student wasn't present: Echizen Ryoma._Yes, there will always be a black sheep in every class_. She checked the student profiles the principal gave her this morning and looked for the _black sheep's._

She had just found the specific paper when the door opened; in the doorway was a tall boy, with raven hair and amber eyes. Sakuno snapped her head from the papers to give the young man, a word or two only to find her jaw dropping and her face coloring as she recalled what happened yesterday.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was amused. He did not expect this turn of events. Apparently, the weird woman from yesterday was his homeroom teacher. Whose name, according to the writing on the board, was Ryuzaki Sakuno. It truly was her. _That woman,_ who, despite his _rare_ showcase of kindness, actually thought he was a creeper, not to say, the malicious thought she had accused him.

He had no doubt, she remembered him, and decides to play a game. _Well, it was her idea_. He grinned.

* * *

_ Ryuzaki Sakuno, calm yourself._ She had asked the students what they expected of their senior year in high school and the _latecomer_ just had to be the first to raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Echizen." she said in a most professional tone.

Ryoma stood tall and looked his teacher in the eye, a sinister smile on his face. "I expect to spend the utmost time with you sensei. _Fun and fruitful times._"

Sakuno bit her lip, not wanting the rise in her cheeks temperature to show. She was interpreting it wrong. At least, she hoped so._ 'DIGNITY, Sakuno you're his teacher today, not that woman from yesterday' she reminded herself. _

"This reminds me, I would like to hear your hobbies and likes, so as to make this year fun." She diverted the conversation. And asked each one of them to take turns, last of which was Echizen Ryoma.

"Sensei, I have a liking of picking things up in the park and running after their owners. I also like auburn hair paired with hazelnut eyes, and an overly assuming mind. Not to mention –"

"And stop, I'm afraid we'll have to cut."

"I must mention I hate ungrateful people who– "

"Thank you, Mr. Echizen." She told him firmly.

He sat down. She sighed. He raised his hand again.

"Yes, Mr. Echizen you have a question?"

"Sensei, Can I have your number?"

That was the last straw.

"Echizen Ryoma, meet me after class." she snapped.

She realized her mistake too late. While Ryoma grimaced a smirk. He owns this game.

END

* * *

Thanks for reading!

And do leave a review. :D


End file.
